Who am I?
by Starlordjr
Summary: It had been three years since he woke up in that pond. He couldn't remember his past life, only a pair of bluebell eyes. When he found that small town, he told them he was Arthur Bernard. He feels at peace, until she arrives saying " Adrien?" He than starts to wonder who he really is. Especially when a weird cat creature comes into his room begging for cheese.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I am a new author, and feel completely lost on if I posted this chapter. I also would love any helpful criticism! Thank you, and enjoy!_

*Gasp*

I felt the breath return to my body. I climbed out of the pond. I felt the cold breeze dance all over my skin. The grass was a dark green, and had shadows lying around. The moon was at the fullest peak. You could see the light reflecting on the snow. I looked down. I wore bright orange shoes. My black shirt was torn all over, practically just scraps attached to my body. I didn't recognize my surroundings. My thoughts just flowed all about. _Where am I? How did I get here?_

I then gazed upon an unfamiliar face. He had a long scratch on his chin. His blonde hair had leaves, moss, and twigs making it form a monstrous disguise. His bright big green eye looked familiar. I than realized that mysterious man was me. _Who am I?_


	2. Chapter 2

When I walked upon the town, I was greeted with smells of rosemary and warmth. I was immediately helped by the people. The blacksmith helped me get onto my feet. He even gave me a name: Arthur Bernard. The Bernard part wasn't ideal, but I enjoyed Arthur. It made me comfortable in a way. I soon learned his name was Connor Armell. He hired me, and taught me all of his tricks. His daughter bought me clothes. Sarah, was like a sister for me. She made me feel like a family. They all did. From there I trained and even surprised my master with the level of skill developed. By my third ear there, I was already accustomed to the small town. I felt like I had a home. I didn't care to return to the thought of my past life. I was Arthur. Just plain old Arthur. But, why did I feel like something was missing?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER:1

" Arthur," I turned and saw Sarah. She had hazelnut eyes, dirty-blonde hair, and a smile that showed her hidden dimples. She always had her hair in a french-braided bun. " Have you seen my father?"

" Sorry, not since he went to his deliveries."

She sighed. " Great. Just great." Her expression was very perplexed.

I put down the project I was working on." Sarah, I know you too well, what happened?" She didn't respond. " Sarah, I am a safe place. Also, I can tell that something is bothering you."

After a minute, she stood up straight. " Arthur, I-I'm pregnant."

The room echoed in silence. I walked up to her, and hugged her. She returned the favor. " Hey, everything will be okay." I felt my shoulder soaking in fear. " You will be a great mother."

She then chuckled. " Thank you Arthur. I just don't know how to tell dad. Or Ben." Ben was Sarah's boyfriend. They started dating their Senior year. Going on two.

" Hey," I looked her in the eye," everything will be okay. I am on your side."

I could feel the stress on her shoulders were slayed by the knight. " Arthur, I am glad to know you. You are like my brother I couldn't live without." Before I could respond, she saw what I was working on. " Did you have the dream again?" I nodded.

I have had this dream since I have arrived. I don't know if it was a memory, or a figment of my imagination:

 _I'm in darkness. I can only hear screams. Then I open my eyes and see big, bluebell eyes._

 _" Chat! Chat! Don't close your eyes. Stay awake!"_

 _Then, I see the Eiffel Tower, and a giant black and white Monarch Butterfly, covering he sun, making an eclipse._

Then, I wake up. I had welded butterflies on the Eiffel Tower. Each butterfly, had different wing shapes. Some looked like they were flames, while some may have looked like the edges of daggers. " I couldn't fall asleep after, so, I thought I could be productive."

She patted her hand on my shoulder. " It will get better."

Sarah's father called saying he wouldn't return until tomorrow. He was stuck two towns away because of a German music parties traffic. Sarah was relived to get a little bit of time to compose herself. However, her cravings were very intense. All she wanted was either banana taco pie, or chocolate croissants. I thought the croissants would be a safer bet. The town was getting ready for the Christmas tree lighting. Every first of December, they had Santa Clause, reindeer, and cookie making lessons. It made the kids happy. It was always magical seeing them bright eyed for Santa's attention.

I arrived to the bakery. The inside always made me feel comfortable. It felt familiar. I didn't really know why. But, it was possible that it switched my sweet tooth on. When I arrived, Mrs. Carline, the baker, had just pulled out a fresh batch of croissants. She was probably in her late sixties. However, she appeared more like forty. The only way you can tell her age, was the grey highlights.

She saw me, and smiled. " Well, well, apparently the town sweet tooth knows I made treats. What can I get you Andrew?"

" The usual, then ten chocolate croissants." She started chuckling.

" Alright, give me five minutes. I will be back." She gave me a wink. I loved that woman. Not just because she gave the townspeople treats, but he had this grandmotherly vibe that everyone who meets her loves.

To pass the time. I was getting the cash ready to give the lovely woman. Then, I heard a voice o familiar, it was like a long distant memory. " Adrien?"

A.N:

 _Hello! Thank you for all who have read this story. I apologize for the first two chapter. Both were suppose to my the prologue, but I had technical difficulties. Now, I wont usually post so much. I will post new chapters whenever I have the time, but hopefully it will be soon! I would love to hear anything I should change( and who you think this mysterious person might be). Storlordjr out!_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 2:

 _[ Somewhere in Paris ]_

Three years, and there was still no sign of Chat Noir or Adrien. Sometimes leading a double life was difficult for Hawk Moth. Being the greatest fashion designer, and most feared villain, did take a toll.

Gabriel was pacing throughout his lair. Nooroo was asleep from their recent search. Each sigh Mr. Agreste gave, seemed to make him even more fearful. " We should have found them by now. This is ridiculous! Three years, and nowhere!" The anger-drunken man stopped abruptly.

His mind was filled with so much anger. He couldn't complete his goal without finding Chat Noir. Or his son. He had searched all of France, America, and China, but not a single young man was recognizable. He decided to go in the room nest door. He had to type in a code. Then, what appeared as a wall, now lifted up revealing a hidden room. It was pitch black, except for one small light. The room was as cold as the lifeless man. With the little light, you could see a small cage, but not the prisoner.

" Where are they?"

The captive spoke." I don't know what you are talking about." The voice was faint. It resembled the sound of death fighting for life.

Gabriel growled at the response. " I am tired of you incompetence! I won't wait for you to die without you revealing where my son and his friend Chat Noir's loaction!"

The small voice chuckled." I would rather die, then help you."

Gabriel slapped the darkened figure. He could hear them being sent across their prison. " I will find them, weather you tell me or not." Then, he spit in the persons face. As he walked away, he spoke," When I do find them, your death will be slow, and painful." He faced the room, with a smile expressing his madness" I can't wait for that day." Then the wall returned, leaving the figure all alone.

You could hear tears flowing like a river of horror. " I'm running out of time." The figure looked at the light. " Please Lord, I need miracle."

A.N: Hello readers! Wow, another chapter posted so soon. I am so giddy! So, who do you all believe is the prisoner? I would love to hear all of your theories!

Also, I would love to hear ideas about the mysterious person Arthur meets?

Now, I read some of your comments, and saw you got kinda confused on the first part of the prologue. That was my bad. Basically the figure was just stuff in his hair making Arthur look odd. He also was slightly confused about his surroundings.

Please review and comment! Starlordjr out!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 3:

 _A.N: I am so sorry for such a long absence! However, I am glad to be back! I can't wait to read your reactions to the mysterious voice._

" Adrien?" I turned around, and felt like I found a missing puzzle piece, but couldn't place t in the right spot. The woman appeared to be in her late thirties, early forties. She had short, dirt blonde hair. Her bright diamond green eyes had sent me a calm energy. Her smile, for some reason, made even the purest heart, holy.

" I'm sorry, can I help you?" The woman seemed shocked by my response. As if, she expected me to recognize her, and run into her arms.

" I apologize. It's just a case of mistaken identities. I apologize, Mr...?" She held out her had to me. I returned the favor.

" Arthur, and you are?"

She smiled," My name is Erika. Very nice to meet you." Our conversation was interrupted when my order was ready. Before I could pay, Erika stopped my hand," Here you go. A little apology for my blunder."

" Oh, there is really no need-"

She chuckled," I insist. My treat."

She handed me my treats, adding a little extra comfort with the ouch of our hands. " Thank you. I hope we can cross paths again someday."

As I started walking out, I had a flashback:

 _" Adrien." I turned to see two giant bluebell eyes, giving me a look that could control every thought, every movement. " Adrien, you shouldn't have." She held up a pink sapphire necklace, surrounded by silver shaping it into a heart._

 _" I shouldn't have, however it screamed, 'buy me', or else I would have ignored it. Besides Marinette, it complements you."_

 _My vision finally became clear. I could finally see the bluebelled girl. She was crafted to perfection by the greatest artists. No, even more detailed. Her hair was as black as an eclipse, but her smile would return the light in her heart. Her cheeks were bright and rosy, but not from embarrassment. It was just natural. " I don't need it."_

 _I just smiled at her. I then gracefully wrap the chain making her mine, official. " No I insist. My treat." She touched the pendent, looked up, and smiled._

I woke up on the floor, being surrounded by familiar, and strange faces. " Young man, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Erika.

I felt disoriented. " I think so. I ma have slipped on ice. That's all." I tried to get up by myself, but I felt the strain. Not from collapsing in public, but from the key to my past leaving me again. Who was Marinette? What is she to me? Where is she?

" How about I walk you to your home? I don't think it's wise to return home alone."

Usually I would have objected, being stubborn; however, I agreed with the woman. We started walking past the lite tree, and the woman was very silent. I tried to read her, but it was like she was on high alert. It was as if she was scared of something. " So, what really made you faint?" I didn't respond. " Just between the two of us, I could tell that there wasn't any ice."

I sighed." Well, it is a long story." I glanced over, and saw she was ready to listen to each word, and syllable. " When I came to this town, the folks learned I suffered severe amnesia. I was given a new name, new life. However, sometimes I have small glimmers of either old dreams, or past events. I had one at that moment. Sadly, I have almost completely lost the flashback." The last part was a total lie. I could sense her knowledge, but she decided to ignore it.

" I am truly sorry. Hopefully one day you will remember your past."

I smirked." Thank you." The silence returned as quickly as it had left. I decided to lead the conversation," So, what brings you to this little town?"

She smirked also." I have been traveling around for a bit, and just came across this sweet little town. I thought about staying for a little bit. It is just so beautiful, with all the Christmas festivities. It is just calming."

" I agree. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with this place. However, Halloween comes in at a close second."  
She chuckled." Maybe I shall return then."

" Maybe." I realized we had almost past my home." Here we are. Thank you Erika for returning me safley."

She smiled, then patted my shoulder," Not a problem. I hope to run into you again. Have a nice evening." I watched her walk into the darkness, until her form was too blurry to pick out. I felt like she knew something I didn't. It wasn't unnerving, not even suspicious. However, I couldn't help but wonder, why she called me Adrien. Then I had a vision of myself as an Adrien. What do each ingredients make up? What does this odd woman mean to me? What do I mean to her?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 4:

 _"Adrien," I turned and looked at her. She was wearing a red and black polka-dot mask. Her pigtails were practically falling out of their ribbons. She had a couple of bruises, and it seemed like she was showing signs of having a black eye underneath her mask. She was beautiful._

 _" Marinette, I-I..."_

 _She put her finger on my mouth to shush me. " Rest," she said ," the more you strain yourself, the worse your wound will be." I didn't realize she had a first aid kit with her. I looked down, and saw that my left leg was hurt. My black suit was caked in dried, black red blood. It was the size of a softball, and as painful as a knife to the gut. Was I stabbed by a knife? Literally?_

 _She pulled out the hydrogen peroxide, and released the sizzling antidote that seemed more painful than healing. " I know it hurts, but if we don't address this, it will be infected." I continued to resist, until she pulled my gaze into her eyes. " Adrien...please." I obeyed. She repeated the procedure, and it still hurt, but I listened._

 _She gracefully started bandaging my wound. Her touch was giving me chills, but it transitioned to this warm sensation. Then, I noticed her starting to cry. She was trying to cover them, but they did not escape me. I brought my gloved hand to her face, and had her look at me. " Th-this is all my fault," she whispered through her cries._

 _" Marinette, none of this, is your fault."_

 _" Yes, it is."_

 _" No, it's not. You were not the cause of this. I will be fine."_

 _She looked down, and her tears poured down even faster. " I-I can't lose you."_

 _I made her look at me again, and a brought her face to mine, and kissed her. It was passionate, and I felt nothing but bliss by our contact. When we parted, I looked at her and smiled, " Marinette, I love you."_

I jumped from my bed in a full sweat. It had been two days since I went to the bakery and met Erika. It seemed that my memories, or flashbacks, had increased more than usual. The reasoning for it, was unknown.

I looked at my bed-side clock and saw it was 2:38 in the morning. I groaned at this common occurrence, which had increased. I tried to return to my slumber, but my mind wouldn't let me. I was recounting what I had dreamed about. Usually I would just recall the girl as " Bugaboo" or " M'lady" in my dreams, but ever since I had the encounter with Erika, the girl with the blue eyes became Marinette.

I was pondering the whole experience. Why did Erika seem to trigger memories that I have been looking for? I couldn't stop running my brain ragged, so I thought that I might get a snack. Sarah was still asleep, so I tried to be as quiet as possible.

When I looked in the refrigerator I saw some leftover pasta, and grabbed that and headed to my room. Ever since Sarah had gotten pregnant, she craved pasta. Along with baked goods (Not that I minded).

While heading back to my room, I turned on the light, and headed towards my desk and started making some blueprints for a new figurine, or statue. Most of the time I would make these so I could calm my brain down, and not reprocess things over and over again.

Unfortunately my mind seemed to loose it's creativity. After about twenty minute of failed designs, I went into my drawer and grabbed something. It was one of the few things I had when I woke up in the woods.

It was a small charm bracelet, with a big square bead in the center, with a few small beads surrounding it. The center bead had a flower in-graving on it. I know it might not have been something fancy or whatever people think is 'acceptable' when it came to jewelry, but I felt a strong connection to it. It made me feel calmer, and luckier I guess.

Sometimes I would just hold on to it if I felt nervous or frustrated. Sarah almost threw it out, and I almost jumped her when I saw it get tossed. Thankfully I could retrieve it.

I finally finished a design I liked and saw that it was 4:00 a.m, and decided to starting getting ready for the day when I bumped my knee on my coat rack, where my jacket fell off. I groaned in annoyance and picked it up, when suddenly, a small box fell out of my pocket.

 _Weird, I don't remember having that before._ I picked it up and shook it to hear if there was anything in there. I decided to open it. Inside was a silver ring, with a circle in the center. Then, suddenly, a green light appeared from the inside of the box.

I dropped it, and walked away. Once the green light dispersed, a small black, floating, cat emerged from the box.

He saw me, and immediately flew up to me and knocked me down one my back. " Adrien! I can't believe your okay! I missed you almost as much as I did as my beloved Camembert!"

" Okay, it's official, I am hallucinating." I pushed the thing off of me and crawled back into my bed.

" Why are you crawling back into bed Adrien? Aren't you glad to see me after all this time!?"

" No strange, cat, figment, thingy. I am not. I am just going to go back to bed, and then wake up from this weird dream, and hope you go away. And I am Arthur, not Adrien."

He flew up to my face and looked me straight in the eye. I turned my back towards him in annoyance, but he followed. " Kid, you really don't remember do you?" I ignored his question. He flew off to the other side of the room, " I guess Marinette did a real through job on you blondie."

 _Marinette? How does he know about her?_ I jumped upright and run up to him," How do you know Marinette?"

He grinned at me, " Well I will be damned, I think your memory is starting to come back."

" How do you know about her? She is not real!"

" Kid, I know for fact that she is real."  
" Cat-fly, who is she?"

He glared," The name is Plagg, and you of all people should know how much she means to you."

" Okay PLAGG, who is she?"

He chuckled, " Marinette is Ladybug. And your fiance."

 **A.N.**

 **Yeah... so I am a total slacker. I apologize for the incredibly long wait for an update. I had a lot happen and forgot. However, I have decided to come back to fan-fiction as a way to release the crazy stuff that would probably be used for some soap opera. I will try to post more so I don't end up making you wait for almost a year. But I'm back and typing baby!**

 **I also wish everyone a fantastic Martin Luther King Jr. day tomorrow! He truly was an amazing man who deserves to be respected!**

 **Starlord Jr, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 5:

The cool winter air kept hitting her face. She had returned to the bakery after seeing him, in hope that he had finally found the box. Sadly, luck was not on her side. He certainly got that from her.

She walked slowly, near the opposite direction in case spies were coming after her. Once she felt that it was safe, she followed the path to her cottage. The only thing that had accompanied her was her sack of food, and her pin where her best friend use to reside. Until that dreadful day.

She continued to walk for an hour, until she saw her temporary home in the distance. It was a log cottage, it had obviously been made many years ago; most likely during the 1800's. However, even though it hadn't been used for years and had been abandoned, it had currently taken up residence for three.

Once Emilie had entered, she had been jumped by a two year old girl, and knocked to the ground. "Grand-mere!" The two had a deep intense hug. Emilie looked down at her grand-daughter Emma. She had long black hair that was placed up in high pigtails with bows. She had the tiniest freckles plastered all over her face. Finally, she stared at her emerald green eyes. That, and her smile were similar to hers and his.

" _Bonjour mon amie,_ how is my little kitten doing?"

She gave a toothie grin, "Good! I-I caught a-a papllion!"

Her grandmothers smirk started to shrink, " Can you show me where you put it sweetie?" The black kitten nodded, and led her hand to the back of the house. Once the reached a small table, there was a jar on top with a little black butterfly. Emilie breathed, "Can you tell Uncle Fu that I'm home kitten?"

"Yes Grand-mere!"

She watched the little lady run to another part of the house. She went to a side-table, opened its second drawer where she pulled out a set of matches. She flicked the match on, carefully opened the glass jar, and burned the dark butterfly. "Take that Hawkmoth, _tu connard*."_

 _"_ Emilie, has he come fourth yet?" She didn't look at him.

"Not yet, but soon.'' She walked towards the window. The world was white with a tint of green. Frost was traveling towards the edges of the window. Snow was falling, it was time for a change. " For now, we must wait."

...

"What?"

"Yep, your fiance."

"And the missing superhero Ladybug?"

Plagg grinned, "Yeah. And you are, or WERE, Chat Noir."

I dropped him, and walked away. "So, how exactly am I Chat Noir, and how am I engaged to this, Marinette?"

"Adrien, I will answer all of your questions, once I have my Camembert."

I grunted, "What the heck?! Are you seriously thinking of food when I am trying to talk to you about something serious?!"

He shrugged, "The love I have for my Camembert is one of my many lovely qualities. You'll remember soon enough."

I groaned, and pulled my hair,"Once I get you you're fucking cheese, will you finally give me more information?"

"That sounds about right."

I sighed, and looked at the time. _If I leave now, I could get back before Sarah wakes up._ "Fine Plack-"

"Plagg."

"Whatever, I will go take you to the local creamery, buy you some cheese, then you will give me more answers! Understand?"

He shrugged. " I guess that's fair, for now." I rolled my eyes and changed into my regular clothes. Black and white flannel, blue paint stained jeans, and then work boots. Right when I went to grab my jacket, Plagg flew up to my face holding the ring that came with him. " You need to wear this."

I groaned,"And why do I need to wear the stupid ring?"

"Because, if you don't put it on I go away. And if I'm gone, you won't get any answers."

" _Is that really a bad choice,"_ I mumbled.

"YES, it is Adrien."

"Arthur."

"Whatever. The ring and I are a package deal kid, so suck it up and wear it, or continue dreaming about Ladybug and never find out your true identity."

I glared at him. Pondering for only brief moments, I held out my hand where he handed it to me. I decided to slip in on my right hand ring finger. It felt familiar, but also unnatural at the same time. " Get in," I said motioning my jacket pocket. He somehow found a way to obey.

It felt very uncomfortable traveling to the Creamery with a talking cat(who had started to snore, really loudly) as bribery to find out about my past. In secret, I was hoping this was all a very odd dream.

When I finally arrived to the creamery I ordered a thing of Camembert. The man knew me, and was shocked at my order. I told him it was one of Sarah's recent cravings to avoid suspicion.

I sat down near the park under an abandoned tree to avoid prying eyes. The floating cat finally finished his cheese. " Alright, you've had your camenbert, now, tell me who the heck I am?"

"Alright, alright, sheesh, your crabby in this persona." He flew up to my knee, and laid down ontop of it. " Your real name is Adrien Agreste, son of Emilie Agreste and Gabriel Agreste. You are also Chat Noir, superhero of Paris."

"Don't forget Plagg, great ally to the one and only Ladybug." Arthur turned around, and saw Erika. "Hello Adrien, or Arthur."

"Erika? How did you-?"

She gave a small smirk. "You will find out all on your own my boy. However, I suggest you both come along and follow me. There will be more answers there, for _both of you_."

A.N

Hi guys! I know it has been a REALLY long time since I have updated this story, but I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and are enjoying this lovely time known as Summer!

Strlordjr out!


End file.
